


Day 14: Spitroast

by SoftKing



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Fanart, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Tattoos, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: Remember that glitch where two Eddies could exist at the same time in the game? I sure do.





	Day 14: Spitroast

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! I'm always open to corrections as well, thanks for viewing <3


End file.
